


clandestine meetings and longing stares

by ushijimasnumberonefan



Series: tales of the bat and the wolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Gay Severus Snape, Hurt Remus Lupin, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Song: illicit affairs (Taylor Swift), The Marauder's Map, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimasnumberonefan/pseuds/ushijimasnumberonefan
Summary: Remus Lupin told the Marauders everything. They were the Marauders; of course they told each other everything.Well, except for this.He had a secret. One that involved a certain Slytherin that everyone thought he hated, when it was actually the opposite.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: tales of the bat and the wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	clandestine meetings and longing stares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a WolfBat one shot (can we make this their ship name please) I came up with on a whim. They've been making my brain go brrr recently, so you get this.
> 
> Spotify playlist for the ship created by yours truly: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6UPKgr5BayMww9QojVnlyp?si=AsvlNDeNTgq5s2tINXhv8A

"Hey, Remus, where are you going?" Peter Pettigrew asked from his bed, where he sat cramming for a test the next day. Sirius Black looked up from his seat next to James Potter on the floor of their dormitory, poring over their plans for another Marauders prank.

He frowned. "Isn't it like 9:00 or something? Where could our Moony be going off to, I wonder?" Sirius had always been protective of Remus in a strange way, and at one point in time Remus had hoped, even suspected, it was in a more-than-friendly way, but those days of wishing on a star were over.

James, after popping an Every Flavored Bean in his mouth, said impishly, "I bet it's a booty call. Who's the lucky lady, Moons?" Peter laughed with him as Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus but, otherwise, stayed silent, which Remus was thankful for.

Because, actually, James wasn't that far off; some would say he was completely right, but Remus wasn't about to tell him that.

"A man doesn't kiss and tell, Prongs," was the only answer he gave as he exited their dormitory, heading down the staircase and out the portrait hole as he ignored the tuts of the portrait lady. Despite it being mere parchment, the Marauder's Map weighed heavily in his pocket; he swiped it from Sirius' trunk without his knowledge. He needed it if he was going to sneak around after curfew and not get caught, not to mention the fact that he didn't want the other Marauders to spy on him the entire time. 

Sure, they were friends, but they were nosey friends.

He removed the map from the pocket of his robes, checking to see if anyone was coming as he made his way down the staircase. No one was, thank goodness, but he spotted a name that set his heart racing and put a flush in his cheeks. His feet moved faster beneath him as the craving for his hair beneath his fingers and his lips beneath his own got stronger. 

Once Remus was in the dungeons, he made his way to an empty classroom, the one they had agreed to meet up in. Upon opening the door, his eyes met those of Severus Snape's. "Fancy meeting you here, Severus." He noticed how Snape's mouth turned up into what could be classified as a rare smile from the other teen, and he inwardly grinned, desperate to see as many of those from his as he possibly could.

"Oh, shut up, Lupin, and get over here."

"Ooh, giving orders, are we? Yes, sir," he purred, relishing in the way the Slytherin's skin bloomed bright pink at his words.

Snape said, rolling his eyes, "You're so embarrassing."

"But you love it." That earned no response as he moved from where he stood by the door to Snape's position by a desk. Severus already had his eyes trained on Remus' lips, and, to be a tease, he bit his lip. The other boy's sharp intake of breath was music to his ears.

"Did you not hear what I said? Get over here." His words may have been harsh, but they were accompanied by an excited spark in his black eyes that were really more attractive than they had a right to be.

Remus laughed. "Make me."

It was like he was asking to get jumped, and maybe he was, because the next thing he knew, Snape had lunged forward, grabbing him by his scarlet and gold-striped tie into a searing kiss. Remus reciprocated easily and wound his hands up into the other boy's black locks; his hair actually wasn't as greasy as others would think, being quite soft and pleasant-feeling in comparison. Snape moaned into his mouth at the action, and the noise made a growl bubble up from his throat as he pushed him back into the desk, forcing Severus up as he wrapped his legs around Remus to draw them closer.

"Remus," he gasped, pulling away to rest their foreheads together.

"Yes?" By his tense, furrowed brow, he knew this was something serious. 

Snape averted his eyes, frowning at the stone floor of the classroom. "I wish we could be like this all the time. Well, not this," he lifted one hand from where it had come to rest at Remus' shoulder to gesture to their current, very compromising position, "but I wish we could just... be, you know, whatever we are inside of broom closets or the Forbidden Forest, which was terrifying by the way, or empty corridors all the time."

Remus lifted his forehead from Severus' and let one hand card through his dark hair, enjoying the other boy's shiver at the movement. The other hand crept to his neck, rubbing at the skin there as Remus sighed. "Trust me, I know. I want to be able to hold hands with you in the corridor and sit next to you in class without it being suspicious. But we can't..."

They couldn't because of so many reasons. Too many reasons. For one, Remus' friends loathed Snape. They had bullied him for years, although they had stopped in recent months at Remus' request, which had started as a result of the Prank but had morphed into the effect of his growing feelings for the mysterious Slytherin. Also, Snape's friends in Slytherin, and even those he wasn't involved with in the slightest, wouldn't take too kindly to a relationship if what they were doing would get out. They were both half-blood wizards, but Remus was a Gryffindor and Severus was a Slytherin, so their houses hated each other. The rivalry between the two houses had become even tenser with the threat of the looming war.

Remus and Severus could never be like this outside of strange, slightly sketchy meeting places, and while they knew this, it still hurt.

It was exhausting.

"It's not fair that we can't be like this like any other cou-" Severus cut off abruptly, cheeks flaming at his own words.

That was another one of their problems; not one of the reasons they couldn't publicly date, but it was more that they couldn't even secretly date. Severus hadn't seemed to want to label them, and Remus wasn't about to pressure him into putting what they had into a box if he didn't want to.

But he had started to say, presumably, "couple." Could it be possible he wanted this, too?

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I have no idea what you're talking about, Lupin!" Back to Lupin again. Great.

Remus sighed. He couldn't take much more of this. "Sev." The other boy was forced to meet his gaze at the nickname, previously only used by Lily Evans, the first person they would tell if they ever would.

"Yes?"

"What are we?" His heart beat so fast in his chest that he was sure Severus could hear it. The classroom was too quiet for him not to.

"What do you mean?" How could he even say that? His legs were still wrapped around his waist and Remus' hands were still tangled in his hair, but they had long since stopped moving.

He growled, "I think you know damn well what I mean. Answer the question, please." Desperation dripped from his tone. He basically had just begged him. He hoped it would be enough to get a straight response. Not that anything about this was "straight."

Severus swallowed, and his Adam's apple bobbed enticingly with the action. A part of Remus wanted to mark up that pale, milky skin at his throat until everyone in the whole school knew about them.

"I..." He gazed helplessly back at him and, embarrassingly, Remus felt tears prick at his amber eyes.

Pulling away from him, Remus bit out, "Fine."

"Remus!"

"No, you're fine, Snape. In fact, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to head back to my dormitory now." He despised the tremble in his voice as he wrenched the door open, not even bothering to look at the Marauder's Map to watch for Filch or Mrs. Norris. A tear betrayed him as it ran down his cheek, but he didn't pause as he marched down the corridor. He refused to turn around.

Well, that was until a hand caught his, and he was whipped around to face Severus. "You know I'm no good with words or people, but... I really, really like you, Remus Lupin. So, can this thing between us be official? Even if it's just between us-"

This time, Severus was the one getting jumped, as Remus cupped his face with the hand that wasn't currently entangled with his and kissed him with as much need and love as he could put into it. He found that he didn't care too much about if Severus would be able to figure out his true feelings for him, the depth of them and how truly condemning they were, because, in a way, he knew the other boy felt the same way even if he didn't know it yet.

When they parted, Severus muttered into his lips, "You know, having a werewolf as a boyfriend is pretty hot."

He was lucky Remus loved him, because it was the only thing saving him from getting hexed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, that was the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. Wow. I'm planning for this to be a series of one shots within this little universe of mine, because I got so many new ideas from writing this. But anyway, if you have any suggestions or tips for how to improve my writing, I'm all ears! Hope you liked it!


End file.
